Profiler minds
by GredW
Summary: Recueil de ficlets : Troisième ficlet écrite pour la nuit de l'atelier de la lanterne sur le thème "Signe". David Rossi s’était toujours enorgueilli de savoir interpréter les signes, en particulier, ceux émis par Aaron Hotchner... SLASH Rossi/Hotch
1. Avancer doucement

Je m'attaque à Criminal Minds maintenant... ^^' Je n'ai pas encore écrit beaucoup de drabbles sur le BAU mais je sens que je pourrais m'y mettre alors je commence à vous inonder avec un drabble que j'ai déjà publié sur LJ.

_Pour les réponses aux reviews anonymes, allez sur mon LJ (lien sur mon profil)._

_

* * *

_**Titre :** Avancer doucement  
**Pairing :** Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien... Snif !  
**Ndla :** Ecrit pour le Merry Merry Xmas Challenge de la communauté LJ Frenchdrabble, sur le thème 24 "Panne d'électricité dans tout le quartier".

* * *

Un bruit retentit dans la chambre. Derek se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, complètement perdu. Il ne savait plus où il était… Il se calma, tâtonnant sous l'oreiller pour retrouver l'arme qui y était cachée. Il soupira en essayant de se souvenir.

Il était dans une chambre d'hôtel. Ils venaient de résoudre une affaire, celle-ci les empêchant d'être avec leurs familles la veille de Noël. Ils devaient rejoindre DC dans la matinée. Derek allait, lui, directement à Chicago pour passer quelques jours avec sa mère et ses sœurs.

L'homme reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il n'aimait pas les réveils brutaux…

À nouveau, il entendit le bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Il se tourna vers son portable, qui sonnait et vibrait sur la table de chevet. Il le prit, notant au passage que c'était Reid qui l'appelait ; un Reid qui était censé se trouver, en sécurité, dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. Il décrocha rapidement :

« Allô, Spencer, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il était de nouveau nerveux. Est-ce que son ami avait un souci ? Il essaya d'allumer sa lampe de chevet mais elle ne fonctionnait pas. Il se passa une main sur son visage fatigué, tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

« Spence… Parle-moi…  
- Morgan… Il… il… j'étais en train de lire et… il fait tout noir. »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de la bouche du plus vieux. Il connaissait la peur du noir du génie.

« - Viens jusqu'ici, je…  
- Non ! Viens-toi ! Je ne peux pas…  
- Hé, beau gosse, si je te rejoins, j'ai quand même besoin que tu m'ouvres la porte ! »

Derek se leva. Grâce à la lumière de son portable, il retrouva sa torche dans ses affaires. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de sa chambre. Il frappa à la porte de celle de Spencer. Il attendit un long moment avant que le battant ne s'entrouvre. Quand Spencer aperçut la lueur de la torche, il ouvrit en plus grand la porte et se jeta sur son ami. Derek sourit en recevant le plus jeune dans ses bras.

Dans la chambre de Reid, ils s'installèrent sur le lit, Spencer ne voulant pas se décoller de son collègue. Derek posa sa torche sur la table de chevet et se coucha confortablement sur le lit, l'autre le tenant toujours aussi fermement. L'agent du FBI ferma les yeux, persuadé que son ami allait s'endormir lui aussi. Cependant, une voix s'éleva :

« Je suis désolé que tu sois séparé de ta famille pour Noël. »

Morgan soupira. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du génie.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, va ! Je les verrai demain… »

Après un autre silence, le plus jeune reprit :

- C'est dommage qu'il y ait une panne d'électricité… Dehors, devant l'hôtel, il y a un sapin illuminé. Il était très beau à regarder. »

Derek sourit. Il savait que son ami n'aimait pas trop cette fête qui lui faisait revenir des souvenirs pénibles de son père et, surtout, des Noëls seul avec sa mère. Subitement, une idée lui vint à l'esprit :

« - Tu veux venir avec moi ? Sarah, Desiree et maman seraient contentes de te revoir. Surtout maintenant que… »

Il se tut, ne sachant pas trop quel mot mettre sur le semblant de relation qu'ils vivaient ensemble. S'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés et avaient connu quelques rendez-vous, ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin… C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi intimes et ils ne faisaient qu'être allongés l'un près de l'autre.

« - Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je sais… que je devrais aller voir ma mère mais… »

Le jeune homme ne put continuer.

« - Si tu veux, on ira la voir avant de retourner à DC…  
- Tu… tu ferais ça ?  
- Bien sûr, Reid. Tu sais bien que je suis toujours là pour toi ! »

Spencer n'osa rien ajouter. Les non-dits entre eux étaient encore trop importants mais il ne désespérait pas. Ils avançaient, Spence ne savait pas trop où ils allaient mais il été persuadé que Derek, lui, devait le savoir. C'était un expert en relations amoureuses. Reid lui faisait confiance.

« Hé, gamin, si on dormait ? On doit se lever tôt demain.  
- D'accord… Est-ce que… tu-tu restes avec moi… ? »

Morgan rit légèrement. Il s'allongea correctement puis, se retourna pour faire face à son ami.

« - Je ne compte plus bouger de là. »

Derek vit le rouge aux joues de l'autre homme grâce à la faible lumière de la torche. Il se pencha et embrassa délicatement son vis-à-vis.

« Dors, bébé, dors… »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête puis ferma les yeux, avant de murmurer :

« Joyeux Noël ! »


	2. Des promesses, toujours des promesses !

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des perso dans ce texte et dans tout ceux qui pourront suivre ne m'appartiennent.

**Titre :**Des promesses, toujours des promesses !  
**Perso :** Penelope Garcia, Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan (preslash Derek/Spencer)  
**Rating :** PG

Ecirt pour la nuit de l'atelier de la lanterne fringante, en mai dernier, sur le thème "Promis, craché, juré !".

* * *

Spencer Reid fouillait méticuleusement chaque tiroir de son bureau. Bon sang, il avait pourtant une mémoire photographique, il devrait se souvenir d'où se trouvait ce dossier ! Il cherchait depuis un long moment quand, dans un flash, il se rappela. Il l'avait en main quand il avait été dans l'antre de Garcia. Ensuite, il avait posé ce qu'il tenait pour pratiquer un tour de magie, Garcia lui ayant demandé de lui changer les idées. Le dossier devait encore s'y trouver.

Rassuré, le jeune homme se leva, sans oublier de passer auparavant par leur "cuisine". Un café noir avec beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de sucre.

La porte du bureau de l'informaticienne était ouverte. Une voix masculine s'y entendait. Spencer sourit. Kevin prenait encore une pause avec sa petite amie. Garcia en avait de la chance ! Cependant, l'agent du FBI s'arrêta. Il avait reconnu la voix de Derek. Ce dernier n'était-il pas censé être chez lui, de repos ?

Reid se risqua à un coup d'œil discret, l'espérait-il, dans la pièce. Garcia y était seule. Elle parlait au téléphone, en utilisant le haut parleur, avec Morgan. Le rire de la blonde s'éleva.

« Ah, mon Adonis au caramel, tu es si beau !  
- Penelope !!! Je te les ai envoyées parce que j'ai perdu ce pari, mais tu dois me le promettre… Tu ne les montreras à personne, personne !  
- Enfin, voyons, mon cookie au chocolat, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?  
- Femme, promets ou je téléphone à Kevin tout de suite ! »

De nouveau, Garcia rit, peu impressionnée.

« - Promis, craché, juré ! »

Au grognement de Derek, Spencer comprit qu'il devait être satisfait par la promesse de la femme. Cependant, le plus jeune avait le son ET l'image. Les doigts croisés de Penelope étaient comme une promesse qu'il apprendrait bien vite de quoi il s'agissait.

Et, en effet, Garcia avait à peine raccroché qu'elle lançait :

« Entre, mon génie adoré ! »

Spencer sursauta, légèrement décontenancé. Parfois, à ses côtés, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la peau d'un enfant de sept ans. C'était très étrange pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas eu une vraie enfance…

« Tu es peut-être curieux, continua-t-elle, se tournant vers lui, de savoir ce que j'ai promis de ne jamais montrer à personne… »

Le sourire de Garcia démentait les précédentes paroles. Son excitation gagnait Spence, plus qu'heureux d'avoir oublié ce dossier ! Qu'allait-il voir ?

Son attente ne fut pas longue. En quelques clics, devant ses yeux ébahis, Derek Morgan trôna dans son plus simple appareil. Les photos étaient magnifiques, sûrement prises par un professionnel. Elles n'avaient rien de pornographiques, mais étaient assez chaudes pour donner envie à Reid de desserrer le nœud de sa cravate, pourtant déjà bien lâche.

« Attends, tu n'as pas vu la meilleure ! »

Adossé à un mur blanc, dans une lumière qui faisait penser à un coucher de soleil, Derek le scrutait comme prêt à lui sauter dessus. Spencer dut s'asseoir pour supporter cette vision.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te les envoie par mail ? Tu pourras en profiter alors…  
- J'ai une mémoire eidétique exceptionnelle, Garcia… » dit-il, sans y faire attention.

Penelope leva les yeux au plafond.

« - Rien à voir avec la mémoire, mon petit café au lait sucré. Tu devrais essayer !  
- Je-je… bafouilla-t-il. Je… je ne sais pas. Hum. Tu-tu connais Mor-Morgan. S'il le découvrait, il… se sentirait trahi.  
- Tu as l'intention de le lui raconter ? »

Spencer rougit. Comment allait-il pouvoir travailler avec l'homme, lui parler normalement ou, tout simplement, le regarder sans penser à ces photos ? Il vit Garcia les envoyer sur sa boîte mail, sans réagir. Subitement, il eut besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Il se leva précipitamment.

« - Tu… Tu ne lui diras pas, hein, que… que je les ai vues…  
- Bien sûr que non, mon génie, tu me connais. Promis, craché, juré. »

Reid hocha la tête, ne remarquant pas la main cachée de Penelope.

L'homme avait à peine quitté son bureau qu'elle appuya sur un bouton d'appel rapide.

« Mon tout beau, l'affaire "Le faire mordre à l'hameçon" est terminée. Mon dieu, avec l'appât que tu m'as laissé, je n'aurais jamais pu rater ma cible.  
- Tu veux dire que… que ton plan a marché ? Princesse, comment as-tu su qu'il oublierait quelque chose dans ton bureau ?  
- Cela, _mon cher*_, c'est un secret féminin labellisé Garcia que je ne peux te révéler sans te tuer par la suite. À toi, maintenant, de ramener le poisson dans tes filets. Je peux te jurer qu'il est chaud, très très chaud…  
- Merci, Mama, ce que… ce que tu viens de faire…  
- Non, non, mon muffin au sucre, ne me remercie pas et n'oublie pas de ne pas tout faire foirer. Si tu lui fais du mal, je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de "Mama" qui tienne ! Je ferai de ta vie un enfer sur Terre ! »

Le rire chaud de Derek la réjouit.

« - Merci tout de même ! Quant aux photos que je t'ai envoyées, nous sommes bien d'accord que tu les effaces ! Tu n'en gardes aucune copie et tu n'en sers pas. »

Le ton de Morgan était ferme. Garcia sourit.

« - Reçu cinq sur cinq, mon Adonis. Je les ai déjà effacées. Promis, craché, juré ! » dit-elle, tout en mettant les dites photos dans un dossier attaché à un mail pour une amie. « Il n'y a plus rien !  
- Merci, Penelope, je te revaudrai ça !  
- Mais j'y compte bien ! »

Le sourire s'élargit quand la femme raccrocha. La journée avait été bien remplie. Elle avait hâte que Derek fasse le prochain pas…

En attendant, elle ouvrit d'autres fichiers, décidant de jouer les marieuses avant l'heure. Après tout, elle adorait travailler avec Photoshop !

* * *

_* En français, dans le texte._


	3. Certains signes ne trompent pas

**Titre :** Certains signes ne trompent pas  
**Pairing :** Aaron Hotch/Dave Rossi et le reste de l'équipe  
**Rating :** PG

Ecrit sur le thème "signe" de la deuxième nuit de l'atelier sur la lanterne fringante. Je m'essaie à ce pairing, j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

David Rossi s'était toujours enorgueilli de savoir interpréter les signes, en particulier, ceux émis par Aaron Hotchner.

Il avait vite repéré qu'il y avait un souci entre Hotch et sa femme. Pas de coup de fil pour prendre des nouvelles, pas d'empressement à rentrer chez lui, pas de mention du nom de Haley et une mine encore plus renfrognée qu'à l'accoutumée.

Rossi avait su rapidement que le mariage de son ami et collègue avait capoté. Après tout, il était lui-même passé par l'échec de trois mariages, il en connaissait les signes.

Il avait été plus qu'heureux de distraire Aaron de sa peine, de l'aider à sortir et à voir autre chose que les quatre murs de son bureau. Il connaissait assez de restaurants, de clubs et de bars pour écrire, en plus de ses livres de profiler, un guide des meilleurs endroits de DC et de ses environs.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il avait été aussi très rapide à repérer les signes de l'intérêt de son ami sur sa personne. Il avait remarqué les coups de fil spontanés –alors qu'il avait été, jusque là, celui qui appelait le plus souvent-, les sourires qui n'étaient dirigés que vers lui, les regards de plus en plus appréciateurs, les yeux qui se détournaient après qu'il se soit senti observé…

Rossi avait été bêtement flatté et avait répondu par un décuplement de charme, comme il ne l'avait jamais accompli que lorsqu'il avait rencontré ses futures ex-femmes. Il s'était senti pousser des ailes et avait flirté à chaque occasion avec Hotch, provoquant même des situations presque gênantes pendant leurs enquêtes.

Puis, brutalement, tous les signes s'étaient interrompus. Aaron arrêta d'un coup les regards, les appels et les sourires. Il semblait préoccupé et sûrement pas par David Rossi.

Si, au début, l'écrivain décida de n'en avoir rien à faire, multipliant les sorties et les rencontres, plus le temps passait et plus cette nouvelle donne le gênait.

Il comprit, grâce à des moyens peu orthodoxes –Garcia lui avait, d'ailleurs, juré qu'elle n'irait jamais raconté à personne qu'il lui avait demandé de mettre les téléphones de Hotch sous écoute- que Haley et Aaron envisageaient de se donner une nouvelle chance. En effet, à force de se côtoyer grâce à Jack, ils étaient amenés à souvent discuter et avaient retrouvé une certaine complicité.

Rossi envisagea d'être bon joueur et de s'éloigner sans heurts. Aaron restait un très bon ami et un collègue précieux. Il pouvait vivre en n'ayant rien d'autre que son amitié. Mais, au fond de lui, Dave savait qu'il n'était qu'un très mauvais perdant. Il n'aimait pas perdre et, surtout pas, pour une femme qui n'avait pas su saisir l'opportunité de garder cet homme auprès d'elle.

Très vite, l'Italo-américain se remit en chasse, multipliant les signes si peu indirects et subtiles que même Spencer Reid sut très vite que David Rossi était sur la trace d'une proie de taille… Le reste de l'équipe ne fut même pas étonné par ce revirement. Morgan ouvrit les paris avec Penelope et, bientôt, un calendrier fut planqué dans l'antre de l'informaticienne. Emily avait parié qu'il faudrait moins d'une semaine à Rossi pour obtenir son trophée, JJ restait persuadée que Hotch saurait le faire tourner en bourrique avant de le laisser l'avoir.

Le seul qui semblait avoir du mal à comprendre était leur chef. Il continuait à travailler et à s'enfermer dans son bureau sans noter le bouillonnement ambiant et les sentiments de plus en plus évidents de son plus proche collaborateur.

Garcia et JJ se décidèrent enfin à mettre, encore plus, leur nez dans leurs affaires. Ainsi lors d'une enquête dans une petite ville, il se révéla utile de ne réserver qu'une chambre d'hôtel pour deux qui, bien sûr, ne contenait qu'un seul lit.

Si Aaron parut gêné par la situation, Rossi ne protesta pas quand le gérant s'excusa ne pas avoir d'autres chambres libres à disposition.

Cependant, Dave dut attendre le dénouement de l'enquête, près d'une semaine après leur arrivée, puisqu'ils se relayaient pour prendre du repos, pour pouvoir enfin assouvir ses plus bas instincts.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il se réveillait, encore groggy par le sommeil et le bonheur d'avoir enfin Aaron dans ses bras, Dave entendit l'autre homme murmurer :

« Il t'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre… Et dire que tu te vantes de savoir déchiffrer tous les si… »

Un baiser coupa les récriminations d'Aaron qui oublia de se plaindre. Il avait, de toute manière, d'autres choses à faire.

Avec l'argent qu'elle gagna, JJ put augmenter le pécule mis de côté pour les futures études de Henry. Mais elle n'oublia pas de garder quelques dollars pour un nouveau pari. Spencer semblait enfin décidé à envoyer des signes maladroits à un autre de leur collègue. Elle espérait bien le gagner aussi, elle comptait envoyer Henry à Harvard ou à Yale…


End file.
